


Dad for the First Time

by whoawhoa (Kneewin)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Frottage, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, stilinskicest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneewin/pseuds/whoawhoa
Summary: Stiles hasn’t seen his dad since Christmas break almost two and a half months ago. He misses him. The warmth of his dad’s arms, his drugging kisses, his dick. God, his dick.Stiles is no prude, having experimented quite a bit during his first year at Stanford, but he swears nothing compared to having his dad’s cock for the first time.
Relationships: Sheriff Stilinski/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 216





	Dad for the First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! In case someone somehow misses the tags and warnings above let me be explicitly clear that this is incest! Consensual parent/child incest!
> 
> If this is not your style please do us both a favor and do not read.
> 
> Thanks!

Stiles bites his lip as his leg shakes with impatience. He glances around his cleaner-than-usual room again before picking up his phone. Any minute now his dad will be walking through his apartment door using the key Stiles had had cut for him the second he signed the lease. 

Usually when his dad visits, they would rent a hotel room at the local Holiday Inn near campus. You know, because Stiles could not stay quiet during sex for the life of him. 

However, his roommate, Aaron, is gone for the weekend, taking advantage of the extra day off, having left about an hour ago to his boyfriend’s place upstate. 

Stiles and his dad will have the whole place to themselves for almost four days. And he plans on them being naked for at least as long. 

He hasn’t seen his dad since Christmas break almost two and a half months ago. He misses him. The warmth of his dad’s arms, his drugging kisses, his dick. God, his dick.

Stiles is no prude, having experimented quite a bit during his first year at Stanford, but he swears nothing compared to having his dad’s cock for the first time. 

It had been a crazy hot summer, his dad coming home almost delirious from a double shift. Stiles was in the kitchen trying to distract himself by making dinner. 

He had been home for almost three weeks at that point and realized that something had changed between his dad and him while he had been away. 

While they had always been close-the effect of losing a wife/mother too soon-the last three weeks had been different. 

Stiles catalogued the disparities in his head; the longer than normal hugs from his dad, the lingering forehead kisses, the soft touches at the small of Stiles’ back, the reluctance to leave one another’s presence.

Nothing obvious enough where he could be called out on, but also not subtle.

Stiles almost cut the tip of his finger off as he tried to fit the pieces together in his head and the feelings in his chest. 

There’s no way his dad could be interested in what he thinks he’s interested in, right?

Stiles closed his eyes while he thought it over. He had always had conflicting feelings towards his dad growing up. He knew thinking about his dad while his hands were on his dick was not exactly normal.

He remembers his eyes always lingering on his dad’s tight uniform shirts and khakis. Always blushing whenever his dad cupped his cheek when dropping a kiss on his head.

He was lost in a foggy memory of watching his dad strip while peeking through the crack of the bathroom door when the front door opened and jerked him back in motion. 

Stiles wiped a stray bead of sweat from his forehead and whispered for himself to calm down while focusing back on chopping onions.

He heard his dad’s footsteps but refused to turn in case his semi was noticeable through his sweats.

Stiles could feel his dad coming up against his back and a thick arm wrapped around his waist while his dad kissed the back of his head.

“Hey kiddo.” Sherriff Stilinski murmured, one hand rubbing Stiles’ stomach while the other ruffled his hair.

“Hey dad.” Stiles forced out as his dad’s hand strayed dangerously close to his erection. 

As tense as he felt, he could feel his muscles relax into his dad’s grip on him. Stiles sighed softly and leaned his head back on his dad’s shoulder.

Sheriff Stilinski brushed his lips against the side of Stiles’ neck and pulled Stiles against his body, humming. 

Stiles froze as he felt his dad’s semi through his pants, “Uh, dad?”

His dad hummed in question but continued to brush his lips against Stiles’ neck.

“Dad, what are you-“

“Do you want this Stiles?”

Stiles gasped as his dad lightly ground his hips against Stiles’ ass.

“What-I-Dad-“

The Sheriff shushed him softly, lowering his had to skim across Stiles’ now hard dick through his sweatpants.

“Stiles, kiddo, baby, are you okay with this? Do you want me?” 

Stiles closed his eyes and bit his lip on a moan, “Fuck, dad, yes-yes.”  
The Sheriff quickly shoved his hand down Stiles’ sweats, grabbing Stiles’ dick, stroking.

Stiles squirmed and bucked his hips forward.

“Shh, baby, relax.” The Sheriff murmured, his other hand holding on to Stiles’ hip to calm him and turn him toward the island away from the food.

Stiles turned, arms coming up to wrap around his dad’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss. 

The Sheriff moaned into Stiles’ mouth as Stiles hands came up to grip his hair. 

Their lips parted, tongues touching as Stiles pushed forward to kiss his dad harder, deeper.

The Sheriff tilted his head slightly and touched Stiles’ cheek to reposition his head, allowing him to suck on Stiles’ tongue. He could taste the salty sweetness of Stiles, nursing on the tip of Stiles’ tongue, making his kid groan and push their mouths closer.

The Sheriff’s hands slid down the lean lines of his gorgeous kid’s body before slipping into the back of his sweats and grabbing two handfuls of Stiles’ ass, squeezing and pulling at the globes.

His index finger swept teasingly over Stiles’ hole, causing the boy to buck up into his dad. 

Stiles whined and pulled away from the kiss slightly, tongue leaving his dad’s mouth to trace his dad’s shiny bottom lip then the top, catching his own saliva off the other man. 

The Sheriff pressed another hard kiss on his son’s lips before licking a path down his neck, biting, tonguing, and sucking, a hickey under the collar of his tee shirt. 

Stiles shivered, one hand wrapping around his dad’s waist and the other on the back of his dad’s head pressing him further into his neck as his dad slowly began working a finger into the kid’s hole.

Stiles curled one of his legs around dad’s calf, creating a space for the Sheriff’s legs to slip in between so Stiles could create a rhythm grinding on his dad’s thigh and then pushing back against his finger. The Sheriff’s hands continued fingering Stiles’ ass, keeping him close and grinding against Stiles in return.

They dry humped as his dad continued his biting, stretching the collar of Stiles’ oversized shirt down to his nipple. 

The Sheriff removed the hand not in Stiles’ ass to thumb across the hard pebble before licking it and taking it into his mouth, sucking softly.

“Dad dad-fuck- so good. Suck harder please.” Stiles gasped, the two grinding against one another harder and pushing his dad’s head against his chest, trying to get him closer.

The Sheriff obliged, sucking harder against his kid’s nipple, rolling it in his mouth and biting lightly. 

“Dad if you don’t- fuck I need to cum dad-please-” Stiles stuttered as a low heat began to build at the bottom of his stomach.

With one last hard suck, the Sheriff popped off Stiles’ nipple, thumb coming back to press and pull and brush the sensitive bud, the Sheriff came back up to kiss his kid, tongue swiping across the red lips, sliding against his kid’s rough tongue, trying to keep the taste of Stiles in his mouth.

As quickly as it began, the Sheriff pulled away from the kiss, leaving Stiles dazed and flushed, lips bruised.

“Turn for me, kiddo.” The Sheriff began, maneuvering the still flushed Stiles so that he was facing the kitchen island and bending him over the counter.

The Sheriff pulled Stiles’ sweats under his ass, pulled his cheeks apart, and admired his kid.

He must have been staring too long because Stiles, coming out of his daze, snorted, “It isn’t the eighth wonder of the world back there, old man.”

The Sheriff chuckled, slapping one of the kid’s cheeks, “Oh so when you’re rubbing off on my thigh with my finger in your ass I’m ‘Dad-dad!’” the Sheriff imitated in a breathy moan, “but when I’m trying to appreciate my hot-as-sin son I’m all of a sudden an ‘old man’?”

Stiles laughed and wiggled his hips and ass playfully, turning back to look at his dad, “Well this hot-as-sin son is waiting for his hot-as-fuck dad to put his dick in-.”

The Sheriff rolled his eyes, popped his fingers in his mouth for some saliva, and then worked a finger back into Stiles’ hole, stretching.

“Fucckkkkk dad!” 

The Sheriff smirked, “You were saying?” He asked, as he slowly began to fit another finger in, scissoring the boy gently.

Stiles replied in moans and muffled curses in his arm.

The Sheriff stretched the boy as Stiles squirmed, gripping the counter for purchase to push back against his dad’s fingers.

Edging a third finger in, the Sheriff began to curl his fingers, searching for the spot to make his kid scream. 

He twisted his middle finger slightly and-

“Oh fuck!” Stiles shouted, cumming onto the island counter. He swiveled his hips against his dad’s fingers, the rest of his body rigid as he shot two more ropes of come and then collapsed with a breathy moan.

The Sheriff smirked, unbuckling his belt and pants, pushing just below his balls so that his thick cock was out, grinding against his kid’s now pliant body. 

“Gonna fuck you now, Stiles.” The Sheriff ground out as spit in his hand and liberally covered his dick with his saliva. Then he slowly began pushing into his son.

Stiles groaned loudly, wincing slightly at the burn and the feel of the biggest dick he’s ever taken making its way into him.

When his dad was all the way in, he relaxed slightly, feeling whole and satisfied in a way he’s never felt before. His dad filled him up perfectly, the right amount of burn, thickness, and length, reaching deep into him.

“Damn, kiddo. You’re doing so good for me Stiles. So fucking tight.” The Sheriff moaned as he began to swivel his hips, not thrusting yet, letting Stiles adjust to the thickness.

“Let me know when I can move, baby.” The Sheriff said roughly, wanting to pull out and thrust back in roughly, taking and taking from his beautiful kid.

Stiles rolled his hips experimentally, no longer sensing any ache, “Now, dad, ‘m good, fuck me.”

Roughly, with his hands on Stiles’ hips, the Sheriff pulled out of his kid and pushed back in quickly, eliciting a cry from Stiles. 

The Sheriff set a quick pace, hips smacking against his kid’s ass, moaning from the feel of his kid taking him so well. 

“Fuck Stiles! So good, baby.” The Sheriff grunted, pounding into his kid, Stiles making loud grunts on each thrust, “You take me so well, kiddo, born to take my cock. Made for me, baby.”

The Sheriff bent to cover Stiles body with his own, rolling his hips against Stiles’ ass, inching just a little deeper.

“Fucckkkkkk daddy!” Stiles moaned trying to fuck himself deeper onto his dad’s cock. Grinding back on every one of his dad’s thrust forwards, trying to get them impossibly closer.  
“Love you dad,” Stiles cried, “Wanted this for so long. So good, dad, so fucking good.” 

The Sheriff wrapped his arms around Stiles’ body and resumed thrusting harder, licking the sweat off the back of Stiles’ neck.

Each thrust sent a bolt of electricity through him, and the Sheriff could feel his orgasm coming.

“Fuck baby,” The Sheriff grunted, slamming into his boy harder and harder, “Gonna come soon, baby. Wanna feel you come on my cock, Stiles. The cock that made you. Want you to come while I’m fucking you deep, long, and hard, Stiles.” He punctuated the last three words with three sharp thrusts against his kid’s prostate causing Stiles to scream and cum again, three short spurts joining his cooling cum from earlier.

The Sheriff moaned loudly as Stiles’ ass squeezed his cock, pumping his hips vigorously. The only sounds in the room are Stiles’ deep pants and the slap of skin on skin. 

“Come on dad,” Stiles panted, clenching his muscles again, “Come in me, come in your kid. I’ve been dreaming about this for years, dad. Please, wanna feel you come in me.”

At Stiles’ pleading the Sheriff grunted, hands leaving bruising prints on Stiles’ hips. He pushed in roughly and exploded, shooting his come inside his kid. He ground his hips on every spurt, pushing his come deep inside his son.

Stiles’ breath caught at the feeling of his dad cumming inside him. The strong spurts lit him on fire. He knew he would become addicted to the feel of his dad’s cum in him.

The Sheriff trembled through the last of his orgasm, and with one last bruising pump of his hips collapsed on top of Stiles, breathless.

After a moment of heavy breathing from father and son, Stiles wiggled his hips and moaned feeling his dad still thick and heavy inside of him.

“Dad, I need to get my mouth on you, please.” Stiles pleaded, wiggling to get his father off of him, “Let me clean you up, please.”

The Sheriff groaned at his son’s wanton display, moving to stand and slowly pulling his cock out of his kid.

Stiles’ breath caught at the feel of his dad’s cock leaving him empty, but placated himself with the fact that it will soon fill his mouth instead.

Stiles stood on trembling legs before dropping gracelessly to his knees and engulfing his dad’s semi soft dick in his mouth.

The Sheriff shouted and hunched over, one hand coming to grip Stiles’ hair firmly and the other to grab the edge of the counter.

Stiles could feel his dad’s cum sliding out of his hole and quickly made a note to convince his dad to invest in a plug before paying him no mind and beginning to worship his dad’s cock, feeling the smooth slide of his dad’s salty skin. 

He made sure to suck off all the excess cum, rolling it around in his mouth to catalogue the flavor before swallowing.

Stiles’ tongue worked the head licking at the slit. He sucked softly at the head, suckling for a few moments before taking him deep into the back of his throat.

“Fuck, baby.” His dad moaned, slowly beginning to harden again.

Stiles leaned back into his dad’s hand on his head, motioning for him to fuck his face.

The Sheriff hesitantly began thrusting against Stiles, hands now holding the back of Stiles head.

Stiles wrapped both hands around his dad’s thighs and motioned for him to fuck harder, taking him deeper.

The Sheriff obliged, thrusting into his mouth while Stiles relaxed his throat and hummed.

“Stiles, I’m gonna come again, kid. Do you want me to pull out?”

Stiles groaned around his dad’s cock and urged his father to cum. He began pulling out all the stops, swallowing around his dad while using his tongue to rub against the bottom of his dick. 

Stiles bobbed his head quickly, taking his dad as far as he could until the Sheriff grunted and came with a shout.

He shot rope after rope of cum into Stiles’ mouth. 

Stiles swallowed mouthful after mouthful, pulling off a little to suck at the head.

At the last few spurts, Stiles didn’t swallow but savored the taste. He licked along the sides of his dad’s dick to clean it, and with one last pull at the head, Stiles stood.

The Sheriff stared at him, dazed and in disbelief, chuckling, “You’re gonna be the death of me, kid.”

Stiles chuckled as best as he could before leaning into his dad for a kiss.

The Sheriff smiled, parting his lips for his son, and Stiles gave him his surprise. Using his tongue, he pushed the cum he had been holding into his father’s mouth, sharing the taste of his dad. 

The Sheriff grunted in surprise before pulling Stiles closer, following the taste of himself into his son’s mouth.

The two kissed back and forth, tongues touching, licking at one another’s lips, sucking teeth and tongue, sharing the Sheriff’s cum until they were both clean.

When they pulled apart there was a thin string of saliva connecting the two before Stiles licked his lips, “Yum.” He beamed at his dad.

The Sheriff laughed, nuzzling at Stiles and holding him close.

Stiles relaxed into his embrace, completely happy, sated, and relaxed for the first time since leaving to college.

“Love you, kid.” The Sheriff kissed the side of Stiles’ head.

“Love you too, dad.”

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo I know this kind of ended weirdly considering how it started, but that's because I'm not sure yet if I wanna turn this into a multi fic or a one off. I guess I'll figure it out.
> 
> If you have any suggestions for any (maybe) future fics in this realm of Stilinskicest feel free to lmk! And also if I missed any tags let me know as well.
> 
> Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
